Morgiana cooking?
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana hears that it's hakuryuu's birthday so she decides to try and cook him something. But she isn't exactly good at cooking and the dish turns out to be a mess. But hakuryuu is still happy and plants a kiss on her and one thing leads to another.


Who burned something!?" Hakuryuu yelled loudly as he rammed through the large door leading to the kitchen. And it seemed that the culprit was in fact Morgiana. The young girl stood in front of the many cooking devices with different colors of food splashed about her black apron and her face covered with specks of some red frosting type substance. She swung her head back and gave hakuryuu a forced smile "um, i heard it was your birthday so i...wanted to make you a cake" she spouted trying to defend herself and the destroyed kitchen.

A thin puff of smoke escaped from the top of the oven causing hakuryuu to quickly run over lifting opening the oven with a squeak as smoke fluttered around them. hakuryuu's eyes widened and had never seen something so monstrous in his life he cringed before taking the distorted 'cake' out from the oven with his hands tucked into an oven mit. He knew there was no way on earth he would eat that monster of a cake, but his face crept into a smile as he notes that Morgiana had done this all for him.

The usually reserved girl that was difficult to tell what the hell she was ever thinking was sitting there frozen with her cheeks a beet red. "Eh...maybe i forgot an ingredient" she muttered to herself. Hakuryuu chuckled and gave her a more than friendly hug making morgiana's heart skip a beat. he knew the food from her apron would stain his white clothing but he didn't care he wanted to be close to her. no he needed to be close to her.

" Hakuryuu-san?" She whispered painfully close to his ear. He pulled his head away a bit so he could look at her with his arms still wrapped tightly around her slender waist. They both stared at each other morgiana's face beating red. She wanted more of him and he wanted more of her. Hakuryuu leans forward pressing his lips to hers. She let the tiniest of moans barely audible. Morgiana had never done anything like this in her life, it sent sparks throughout her body as she could feel his warm lips on hers. Hakuryuu was surprised that morgiana had let him go this far so he tried to take it farther.

Hakuryuu slowly and teasingly slid his slick tongue into morgiana's warm wet mouth he could feel her shiver below him. He entangled his tongue with hers and she clamped her hands to the back of his clothing as she felt this new wonderful sensation. He let himself smirk as he felt her clinging tighter to him, she wanted this just as bad as he did. He had loved her for so long and finally he had her just where he wanted to.

He pulled his face away to catch his breath while he stared at the breathless blushing finals girl with her small pink lips coated in his saliva sent strange sensations right to his groin. Morgiana raised her eyes slowly to look at the man that had just stolen her first kiss, he was staring directly at her it made her nervous. The large ravened haired man roughly grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall behind her making her cringe. He slid his tongue over the frosting on her face as her blush deepened.

Shortly after hakuryuus warm tongue skillfully found its way back into the small girls mouth. For quite awhile there tongue's danced with one another She let out a soft wimpier. she pulled him away for a moment breathing roughly leaving her lips burning wondering why they felt so hot. "hakuryuu-san, w-wait i d-dont think we should do t-th-this" she huffed With her legs trembling. Hakuryuu planted a confident smirk on his face seeing the cute flustered morgiana beneath him "someone could s-see us!" Morgiana breathed next to hakuryuus face as she scanned the kitchen for any intruders that could be lurking about.

"Should we continue in my room?" He cooed into morgiana's ear making her shiver. Morgiana knew she shouldn't be doing this with alibaba's best friend...but she knew from the bottom of her heart she didn't want this to end. She shook her head up and down with a pleading look. "Answer me clearly" hakuryuu growned teasing knowing she in fact was yearning to be touched.

"Y-yes" she choked as she hid her face. That was good enough for the young prince and he grabbed her hand softly and quickly led the girl to his room leaving the kitchen looking like hell behind them. Morgiana coulnt help but notice how hot her wrist got simply from his touch.  
They both let out relieved sighs when hakuryuu closed the door behind them when they were finally inside of the safety of hakuryuu's large room.

Morgiana fiddled with her hands nervously scared yet excited to see what was going to happen next. Hakuryuu glanced at her hand softly led her to his bed by her soft delicate wrist. "Im going to take your apron off" he said gently and his hands slowly untied the cloth behind her back. She knew that she still had her dress under her apron but she still was embarrassed. "Morgiana~" hakuryuu spoke lightly blowing into her ear making her jump as he threw her apron somewhere in the spotless clean room. "Can you take off my robe? It got dirty from your apron earlier." He asked with a smile.

She glanced nervously at the food splashed along his white robe. It was her fault that it got dirty so she goes along with it. "O-ok" she spits out quietly before she brings her trembling hands to his soft robe as she quickly loosens it and slowly pulls it open exposing his toned chest with even more scars to show, almost half his chest was covered in painful scars.

She assumed that the scars were from the fire he had mentioned to her awhile ago. Her hands instinctively go to touch them letting her hands trail the outline of his enchanting scars. Hakuryuu stared down at the captivating finalis it all felt like a complete dream. Her undressing him with her cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment she was even touching his chest sending heat rising up through his entire body. She blinks out of her trance and quickly removes the robe completely setting it gently on the ground.

She couldn't help but stare at how muscular the man was. Hakuryuu couldn't hold himself back anymore and he grabbed the girls waist and swung her onto the bed making her eye's widen. "Hakuryuu-san?" Morgiana spoke confused. "Morgiana..." He started to speak as he inched closer and closer to her face "i love you." He spoke gently his nose almost touching hers. Morgiana felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest at any moment and her head was spinning.

She finally let out a heartwarming smile and swung her thin arms around hakuryuu's sturdy back as if saying she loved him too. Hakuryuu took the embrace as an invitation and forced his tongue into her mouth once more with force, she let hakuryuu's tongue dominate her mouth letting out tiny whimpers. But the warmth was short lived.

He slowly slid his tongue into his own mouth before liking his lips lighty and dragged his tongue through morgiana's collarbone tracing it lightly and leaving a glistening trail of saliva. Morgiana moaned softly beneath him and tightened her grip on his back. He kissed around her chest as he slowly untied the tight white cloth that tied her dress to her waist and threw it off the bed with a smile.  
"H-hakuryuu-san?"she whimpered as he started to lift her dress exposing her toned thigh making hakuryuu drool seeing if he lifted her dress just inches more it would expose what lies between her legs. He has heard from many people that she in fact, does not wear underwear. hat was a fact he was going to test for himself. She let out a large muffled whimper as she bit her lip looking to see hakuryuu had lifted her dress clear to her belly button now Exposing her pussy and pale curvy hips. Hakuryuu lifted her back with his hand and slid what was left of her white dress off of her slender body. Hakuryuu just studied her delicate features and noted she actually had larger breasts than most, they were perky and her nipples were a beautiful light pink.

Morgiana fidgeted nervously as the man towered over her studding her body with a hungry look on his face. "your so beautiful morgiana" he said sincerely into her ear causing it to turn a shade of pink. The only clothing she was wearing now was just her straps on her legs that crisscrossed, she only wore them to cover her scars from being a slave.

Her thoughts got torn away as hakuryuu started to lick her nipple the pink skin hardened immediately under his moist tongue "Mmm~" she moaned loudly as she arched her back from the shock of the sudden contact. She shut her eyes tightly and bit the bottom of her soft lips in attempt to hide her moans.

Hakuryuu, satisfied with her reaction tentatively licked one nipple in a circular motion and teased the other with his hand. Her nipples felt like they were on fire, she has never felt pleasure like this in her life. The more he teased her she felt like she needed more. She wanted hakuryuu to touch her more. Her pussy felt strange and she wanted it to be touched she never had a feeling like this in her life. It was completely exhilarating for her.

"H-hak-ryuu" she painted freeing her bottom lip from her teeth "t-touch me more… I feel s-strange" she shouted in between paints with her face flushed. He smirks at the girl below him. He still felt like this was just another one of his lewd dreams with morgiana painting like a dog naked below him, at his is truly the best birthday present he could ever wish for. He slowly let his finger trailed down off her breast, through her flat stomach and over to her untouched pussy with tiny splashes of red pubic hair here and there.

It was already dripping wet and was begging for attention. Morgiana buckled her hips and shivered as his finger finally made it to the place that is yearning for his touch. Hakuryuu's warm finger slowly penetrates the virgin and he lets his finger slide happily into her sticky entrance. Morgiana flinches at the strange yet pleasurable sensation. "Morgiana, your pussy is dripping wet... you've never touched down here have you?" hakuryuu said confidently and right after he put one finger in He slips a second one.

a loud moan escapes morgiana's lips and she tries to close her legs but they just end up hitting hakuryuu's strong hips. Hakuryuu slowly moves his fingers in and out and lifts his head to watch the young girl trying to suppress her moans. He quickens the pace and morgiana arches her back and lets out loud gasps for air.

"H-ha-hakuryuu" she screams loudly the pleasure was almost too much her and her body started to moisten from sweat. Hakuryuu widens his eyes at the sound of his name being called by the girl and he slips his fingers out of her wet pussy and slips his pants off ferociously reavling a large bulge in his boxers. He lowers his face to the pussy feeling its heat and starts to slowly lick it lewdly, morgiana gasped and dug her hands in the bed sheets with her knuckles growing white from the force of her fists.

"H-hakuryuu!" She screamed once more she couldnt take this much longer. "i-i-ca-cant take any-m-more!" she huffed. he raised up and slid his under where off his muscled legs and releasing his rock hard member from it cage. Morgiana let out a gasp as she beheld how large his cock was making her already red face a darker hue. He smirked at the innocent girls reaction.

He slowly slid his hand on top of hers and lead her hand to his throbbing dick and she wraps her small boney fingers she could feel it twitch to her touch making her flinch. hakuryuu led her hands up and down of his hard shaft and eventually released his hand from hers as she continued to stroke His dick. morgiana caught herself staring at the hard member as it trembled to her touch strange heat ran up from her hand throughout her entire body.

She glanced at hakuryuu's face and he was deep in pleasure he had his eyes glued shut and was painting quietly with his cheeks a tiny shade of pink. His cock seemed to get slightly bigger and harder as it twitched beneath her fingers. hakuryuu slowly opened his eyes to giggle at the girl watching his cock, he grabbed her small hand and placed it back to her side where it was only a few moments ago.

He wasted no time before he spread out her beautiful legs and slowly started to slip his hard member into her, nudging the head against her small entrance only a little stretched out from his fingers just moments ago. "Ahh~" morgiana breathed as she dug her hands even deeper into the sheets below her. He crawled over to her as he kept sliding his hard cock into her. His face was right above hers and their breathed mingled."mhm" she growed as her pussy got stretched out more and more. He could see tears start to well up in her stunning crimson red eye's but instead of feeling bad for her he mostly felt just more aroused.

"Im going to start moving, ok?" He spoke gently in her ear all she could do was give a small nod. With that hakuryuu started to slowly rock his hips into her incredibly tight pussy.  
"Mhm! Ahh~" morgiana lifted her head a bit to let the moans out she knew she could no longer hold back. Hakuryuu quickened the pace faster and faster and morgiana still wanted more of him it felt to good, she let the pain and pleasure wash over her as she felt hakuryuus hot cock ram into her. "M-mo-more!" She choked as she gasped for air. She felt unbearably full as his cock got deeper inside her with each thrust and her dripping pussy welcomed it happily.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" hakuryuu growled. She did as she was told without another thought. Hakuryuu then rewarded her with him quickening the pace faster and faster. Morgiana squinted her eyes open to stare at hakuryuu who was clearly enjoying himself as he let out small huffed paints. They each stared at eachother and hakuryuu was all to happy to be thrusting into her. It was perfect he stared at her captivating features her eyes glazed with lust, tears slowly beading from her eyes, her scattered breath, her cheeks dusted a dark red, her moist lips, her shiny red hair splayed out on the pillow she was so beautiful he never got bored of staring at her.

"I-i feel s-strange" she winned as her pussy felt hot."ahh!" She mewled loudly as she came moistening her pussy even more. She huffed loudly ss hakuryuu still continued ramming into her. Hakuryuu let out a small moan as he felt morgiana's already tight pussy tighten around his member as she came and shortly after he released his semen into the small girl as he swung his head back in pleasure.

"Mhm!" Morgiana moaned biting her lip. He slid his being out of her pussy and his pearl white yet almost clear liquid slowly pulled out of her lewdly along with a thin line of blood running down her leg. Hakuryuu clashed onto the bed next to her they both stared at each other breathing heavily with each of their cheeks dusted pink. "h-happy birthday" she huffed once more with a smile on her face.

Morgiana Peeled her eyes open her body aching, especially her hips. She rolled over with a soft grunt to the other side of the bed to behold hakuryuu's sleeping face. he was snoring loudly and had his hand entangled in her red hair. His silky black raven hair was a complete mess but it somehow made him a bit cuter. The light of morning streaked through the curtains and the birds outside chirped she was sore and naked she felt completely satisfied with herself, she had never experienced anything like that in her entire life and it made her crave more. Morgiana let out a huge sigh and a large smile grew on her face before she let meaningful words roll off her tongue

"I love you too, hakuryuu"

-  
Ok thank you so much for reading! That was my first ever rated m fanfiction, i thought hey I've read enough that i should be able to write my own. Im super sorry if i made mistakes and i would be happy if you guys reviewed to tell me what you think! Also tips on how i could improve my writing would be really, really helpful. Sorry if it was horrible.


End file.
